Life
by LaDyFiCtIoN2
Summary: Rei finds out Rin may not be his and from there, his life the one abandonned with Mao and the downward spiral make him discover new things about himself. [KaRe, MaRa, MaRe]
1. Mao

Though, this has been deleted once before because of a rating problem and vindictive flamers it is back and will not leave again.

Hasbro does indeed say Mao and Rai are brother and sister but how many other times have they wrongly dubbed all the series? They are cousins and as I said before- in Chinese traditions marrying family with one another is a sign of strenght.

**Disclaimer:** How I would love to own,just to see the look on their faces.

**-Life-**

They were both quiet. Sniffles blew against the tissue when needed and arms comfortingly wrapped around the quivering figure as stuttered words slipped past the rose trembling lips.

''_Rei…I- I am- so sorry.''_ Whispered breaths brought forth the cascade of droplets down her stained cheeks.

Hands soothed the trembling shoulders leaned into his chest as the syllables, strung together through tears brushed against his neck warmly as the melancholic eyes looked up to her fiancé.

_''Rin, she…I am -sorry Rei. She… might not be yours.'' _

The moment froze, stroking ceasing as his thoughts took a second for realization to dawn, slowly but nonetheless devastating. Nerves began to fidget, orbs of gold blinking in a new, shocking reality. It shook him roughly but nothing compared to the jerk in his shove, ridding himself of what now ailed him as he jumped up to his feet.

''_What… did you say, Mao?'' _

Mao hid her face clouded by the blurry haze from the water profusely overflowing. The petite hands clenched and acrylic nails dug into the fuchsia bangs as she rocked back and forth, refusing to give an answer to the obvious question, the revealed dilemma.

Rei knew as his eyebrows slanted upwards and mouth became agape. He let out a strangled cry emitting from his throat but even deeper than so, his soul. Knees buckled and gave out, legs crashing to the floor beside the bed where nothing but sobs sounded in morose agony.

From the next room, the wails rang through the hall, urging attention. Behind thepink locks, the fists that quaked furiously rubbed away the shattered expression etched into the tan flesh. He found himself standing again, walking steps to the exit, his distressed lover following as she tried to stop him.

The cherubic countenance of youth screamed beneath the blankets in the crib. _Rin_, their daughter, whined of her discomfort all alone in the dark. Her once father, broken and crumbling into bitter pieces brought his fingers down to the pained, young face. Tears dripped onto the comforters as he bent down and kissed the cluttered forehead, sweeping away the fine strands delicately as he always did.

Ocher orbs revealed themselves, bright and wide in the dark, greeting the upset parent and her mother, shivering at her supposed father's side. Mao tried to embrace him but Rei pulled away, the stinging of more drops burning in the ducts, glazed over and leaking wet streaks. The child refrained from the pitched shrieks, her need fulfilled as both of them stood there, together but not, watching her.

''_Who?''_ He asked ghostly, the murmur almost inaudible.

She scooped up the youngling in her arms, crying though, as she affectionately held the little bundle. The tawny depths could not look at Rei, as his own gaze bore into her with an intensifying glare, looming and poignant. They intimidated her, the pools filled with hate and rage, disgust swirling and mistrust coursing whereas such revile never once surfaced prior.

''_Rai.'' _

With the one name spoken, he fled the family, the love of his life whom betrayed him as he stormed into their room. His articles scattered upon the bed, bags became packed, and things were thrown aside, in a fit like his wedding band. Before long, nothing but the bound hair of his long tail fluttered through the front door as it slammed behind him.

**-TBC-**

Don't be a coward, if you want to flame, leave an adress and have some guts. Nothing lasts forever, atleast I didn't kill Mao and make some attempt at yaoi that way.


	2. Kai

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapter.

**-Kai-**

Alone, he sat in the desolate solitude of obscurity. A hue of silver from the moon cast its shadow onto the floor, through the blinds but in the corner, he paid it no attention. Only the darkness mattered because there, he could hide the pain that consumed him entirely.

''_Rei.''_ A masculine tone spoke, shattering the ominous silence that engulfed the room as much as the dark did.

He had not heard the knock, or the entrance of his place opening. The door, unlocked, let the owner of the voice calling out to the lost soul inside the temporary residence. It was no use; no answer came to the waiting ears that made footsteps crack upon the wooden floor.

''_Rei…'' _

Once found, the tangled mess of ebony looked up at the uninvited guest with drowned eyes and circles of black and fatigue adorning the faded and lifeless face. Knees huddled to his chest; they slowly fell parted, as he accepted the offering hand, hauling him to his feet. Standing, he looked back down to the floor, bangs hiding his pained visage.

''_Kai…''_

Kai watched; his ruby orbs empathetic to the gold ones that cried away all the riches of joy and happiness, now only hollow molds, faintly stained of that once color as his fingers tilted the chin upward. The hurt, so vivid made his heart sink.

Rei blinked, and then clenched his eyes tightly as the embrace they entwined in caused a lump to lodge in his throat. All the pain he had not cried for day's worth of isolation wanted release and burned as he fought it back. He stubbornly resisted the inevitable that was only natural in his miserable time he lived.

A whine emitted from the travel seat left in the hall, outside the room, one so familiar that he had not heard in weeks. The child, his friend's, stabbed at his heart with every sob and whimper, weakening him more so, cracking the wall of the dam that contained each droplet of water threatening to spill soon.

The young male Gou born before his still unsure daughter shrieked for his father that did not move for the persistent wails just yet. He stayed comforting as he rubbed a hand from the slender waist up the back hidden by an ivory shirt and ebony hair cascading loosely, until a few inches above the bare, tiny feet.

However, Rei finally broke and crumbled, letting the tears flow freely in abundance as his whole body trembled. He folded under the haunting memories and let his pride wash away in a stream down his cheeks along with his never-ending agony. Kai offered his shoulder and did what he could. What any companion would do for another in tragic moments that tore one apart.

''_I am so sorry, Rei.'' _He whispered soothing words of condolence.

Rei stepped back, removing his arms from the neck they encircled, looking up at the sympathy he warmly received. Nodding, he gestured to where the noises still rang from, letting him attend to his duties. A faint but not wan smile, barely visible, twitched on the lips that breathed out gratitude.

''_Thank you, Kai.'' _

Better recollections filled the aching spirit as his treasured thoughts from the past returned, as did his pals, all one by one, each there to help. Even the coldest did not feel as frigid as before. Time did not promise to heal all wounds but he would take whatever necessary of it to patch up the fallen shards.

**-TBC-**


	3. Rei

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapter

By the phone, he waited. His patience could only run so thin and the call; even at such a horribly early morning was more important than any he would ever experience. Nothing could calm him, no words, no embrace for only that call would. Then it rang.

''_Rei.''_ A feminine voice, haunting, familiar and at one time angelic, hesitantly spoke into the receiver.

It was she; she had finally called. Her tone was light and words carefully chosen but read out as if by heart. He braced himself for the news. One simple statement could alter so much in his life, his one still hazed from the truth. His face was indifferent and nothing surfaced on his features.

''_Rei.'' _

This time, his name, came from a different throat, one not choked by tears but strong and confident as he gently put down the phone. He looked up at the speaker morosely and wet droplets, salty and warm spilled from his tawny depths and down his cheeks until they reached the smile forming across his lips.

''_Kai…'' _

Kai returned his smile and was met with a hug. Rin really was his. He was the father. The head of ebony hair nestled into his neck, and reassuringly, fingers stroked through the long, loose locks. He caressed the confirmed parents back and whispered congratulations into the silence.

Rei held him tighter as he cried his tears of happiness and joy, spilling in nostalgia from his eyes that were once so pained and now relieved. He would soon see his daughter of flesh and blood again. She would return his arms where he would cradle her like the precious gem she was.

Their marriage failed and, a year later, after the determining paternity test, amid them there were no hard feelings. They may have crumbled but the love they shared for their first child never would. He vowed to be there, no matter what for his kin and forgave her mother for the betrayal, if only for her best, in the end.

His anger and emptiness dissipated now that, the most important thing in the world would reunite with him. The time apart, separated was agonizingly long, torturous but he managed and fought back until the he could lay his eyes upon her small figure and fuchsia hair again. Along the way, that dark path, he found himself and that was in her.

He was not alone and, his friends made him realize so. They supported him in his lowliest of occasions and held him up when he yearned to fall underneath the weight of his burden. He would thank Kai for those nights of comfort when he cried his soul into a river in which he wished to drown. That man, a father as well and his best friend was now his lover.

''_We can be a family, Kai.''_ He murmured into the fine strands of slate.

There was no one else he would rather have behind him when he often fell into despair to catch him. They helped each other endure the tests of life and how tragically, nothing lasted forever. They lost the women they once put faith in and supported one another through the devastation and grieving.

''_Yes we can, Rei.'' _

Life taught them a new lesson. Kai may have lost his first love to an accident, but that flame was renewed in the amber depths he saw cry and consoled. Rei may have watched his happiness shatter, but that joy blossomed in the arms of the man that saved him. Now, a new life, theirs, as a family, the one each was denied, embraced them like they did one another.

**-EndE- **

I finally completed this. It is very vague and originally, I had planned on having another chapter but I figured I could not do any better than this. Kai's side of the story is left up to the over active imaginations. I do sincerely hope you enjoyed my attempt at the destruction of what should havenever been; canon.


End file.
